jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Making Today A Perfect Day
"Making Today a Perfect Day" is a song that is featured in the short Frozen Fever. The song centers Elsa's desire to show her love for Anna on Anna's birthday despite getting sick. It was also available to download digitally on March 12, 2015 with a download code from the 2015 Cinderella soundtrack, and was also released on iTunes on the same day, later being released on Amazon. Lyrics to the song: ''Elsa: You've never had a real birthday before'' Except, of course, the ones spent outside my locked door So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate And be your birthday date if I may...''Achoo! '''Anna:' Elsa, I'm thinking you might have a cold Elsa: I don't get colds. Besides... A cold never bothered me anyway Just follow the string! I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today Nothin' but nothin's gonna get in our way I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower If someone wants to hold me back, I'd like to see them try I'm on the birthday plan attack I'm givin' you the sun, the moon, and the sky I'm making today a perfect day for you I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do For everything you are to me and all you've been through, I'm making today a perfect day for you Achoo! Achoo! Anna: They come in threes! Elsa: I'm fine...achoo! Surprise, surprise this one is specially...achoo! ''Anna: Wow! You've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you'' I think it's time that you go home and get some rest ''Elsa: We are not stopping cause the next one is the best...ah''...achoo! ''Anna: Elsa, you gotta go lie down'' ''Elsa: No way, we have to paint the town'' ''Anna: But you need medical attention'' Oaken: Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy Of my own invention Elsa: No thanks Anna: We'll take it ''Children's Chorus: We're making today a perfect day for you'' ''Elsa: Making today a special day'' ''Children's Chorus: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true'' ''Elsa: Wishes come true'' ''Children's Chorus: We love Princess Anna'' ''Elsa: And I love you too'' ''Children's Chorus: So we're making today a perfect day'' A fabulous day in every way Yes we are making today a perfect day (Instrumental bridge) Elsa: Come on! Now we climb! Anna: Elsa, that's too much. You need to rest! Elsa: No...we need to get to our birthday chills...I mean thrills! Making dreams Making plans Go go go go! Follow the string to the end You are my very best friend Anna: Elsa?! Elsa: What? I'm fine We're gonna climb We're gonna sing Follow the string To the thing Happy happy happy Merry merry merry Hot cold hot birthday! Anna: Whoa! Elsa, look at you. You've got a fever. You're burning up! All right, we can't go on like this Let's put this day on hold Come on, admit it to yourself Elsa: Okay... I have a cold I'm sorry Anna. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it. Again Anna: You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed Everyone: Surprise! Anna: Wow! Elsa: Wow... ''Chorus: We're making today a perfect day for you'' We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new ''Kristoff: There's a fine line between chaos'' ''Olaf: And a hullabaloo'' ''Chorus: So we're making today a perfect day'' Making today a perfect day A! N! N! A! Making today a perfect day for you ''Kristoff: Happy birthday'' ''Chorus: Making today a happy day and no feeling blue'' ''Kristoff: I love you baby!'' ''Chorus: For everything you are to us'' And all that you do ''Kristoff: I do'' ''Chorus: We're making today a perfect day'' Making today a perfect day Making today a perfect day ''Elsa: Perfect day'' Anna: Okay, to bed with you Elsa: No, wait! Wait! All that's left to do is for the queen to blow the birthday bukkehorn Anna: Oh, no no no no no no no... Elsa: ACHOO! Anna: Best birthday present ever Elsa: Which one? Anna: You letting me take care of you Elsa: Achoo!